1. Technical Field
The following description relates generally to the field of game devices, and more particularly to coordinating group play between multiple networked game devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, gaming properties have devoted a large percentage of floor space to game devices. Each game device presents players with individual games of chance, games of skill, or combinations thereof on which a player may wager. Some game devices present a player of the game device with games that include group play bonus games. Group play bonus games are triggered, from time to time, while a player of a game device is playing a primary game provided by the game device. When a group play bonus game is triggered, a player of the game device that triggered the bonus game participates in a common game or event with one or more other players playing at other game devices.
Although such game devices have achieved a certain level of popularity, it would be desirable to provide improved group play functionality.